User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Big Brother
Alright, just a bit of notification that I quit TV Tropes for good this time for the sake of my mental health. (Although I still return for editing reasons.) However, at the same time, I'm going to move my own future proposals in this wiki alone. If you wanted to ask me why I quit TV Tropes in general. Just ask me via my messenger on why I decided to quit and I didn't regret nothing. My mental health slowly corroded after participating in TV Tropes threads. Anyways, seems like a bad intro? Sorry about it. Just need to vent on something. Anyways, on positive things. I actually have some compilations of future EPs that I would do in TV Tropes threads but won't happened since I quit the site after all. Anyways, time to start with the easier one shall we. What's The Work It's not a work really. It's a song made by a musician named Susumu Hirasawa. Basically he's a composer that is famous on composing the music for the likes of Berserk or any of Satoshi Kon films. He is also the founder of a band called P-Model around 1979. Needless to say though, his songs are pretty much otherworldly as hell and I would recommend you guys to hear some of his songs like Girl in Byakkoya, Parade or Forces! They're pretty fantastic songs in my books and I think those are the good songs if you want to start with Hirasawa even though you could argue that some of the lyrics and songs didn't make sense which is understandable. Anyways, the song that I'm going to talk about is when he uses his another artist name called Kaku P-Model. The song in question? Is called Big Brother. And yes, this is based on the 1984 Big Brother anyway and I will have a fun time to discuss this one. Who is He/What Has He Done Okay, for those who don't know about Big Brother? He is basically the ruler of a dystopian country called Oceania in George Orwell's book called 1984. And yes, you could argue that Big Brother is a concept that only made up by the oppressive political members of Ingsoc and in reality, he doesn't exist. However, in this song, I think Susumu Hirasawa gives him a bit of personality. Don't believe me? Alright, let's look at the lyrics translations shall we and yes, the original song is in Japanese so it's understandable you guys don't understand what's the meaning of this song. Special thanks to this wikia : "On streets electric shocks from stun gun shoot the shadows of crowds People go jeeringly and attempts succeed behind a veil Listen to Him whispering "this for the good" behind shadows The invisible Brother suggestively pursue you Form a line, you a machine of obedience Enjoy yourself and now you should know thoughtfulness is guilt In nightscape everywhere the voices of hatred are cried with ecstasy They stomp around jeeringly to intercept deviant people Listen to Him repeating "this for the good" by the windows The invisible Brother is watching you like a parent Stomp around, you a machine of good Repeat out and now you should know thoughtfulness is guilt Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes watch you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes watch you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue you Cruelly showing tomorrow is not for you It covers every corner on the earth and crush the dream for escape Listen to Him repeating "this for the good" in front of you The invisible Brother is suggestively watching you Stand in line, you a servant of obedience Resign yourself now you should know thoughtfulness is guilt Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes watch you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes watch you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue you" So to whit about the lyrics: Basically the Big Brother is actually a despot tyrant who oppresses and brainwashes several innocent people while watching from the shadows and claims it was the good for the country but in reality, it's not because he cruelly showing that tomorrow is not the people who were oppressed and it covers every corner of the earth and crush the dream for escape so yeah... Heinous Standard For this song alone? I think he makes it with his brainwashing on several innocent people and crushing any people's hopes to escape and if anyone rebels, he won't hesitate to calm down the dissidents with the stun gun so yeah...You could argue he's kind of generic but with his brainwashing stunt and heavily implied that he also oppresses every people in every corner on the Earth? Yeah... Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors This is the part where it gets tricky. The Big Brother claims that he did all of the atrocities for the sake of the betterment of the people. But at the same time? There's also the part about the lyrics saying that he cruelly shows that tomorrow is not for the people that he oppresses and they should resign themselves to him because they should know thoughtfulness is guilt. So I'm not sure if this is mitigating or not. Another elephant in the room is that yes, this was based on the Big Brother of 1984 book. But I think this song shows him a bit of a personality in my opinion even if it's just a little bit. So take that as you will. Final Verdict Unsure on this incarnation of this Big Brother. Even if he doesn't qualify, I'm fine with it but I recommend you to listen to that song even if it's in Japanese. I also recommend to hear the cover which is also good btw. Until then, your call Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals